Spill the Beans
by Kuroi Tenshi1
Summary: An online forum where SD charas asks Kate for advice. Just what're their deepest, darkest secrets anyway? How will Ace Player confess to Virgin Shorty now that the other seems interested in amysterious A? And what happens now to MVP and Deputy Guy?
1. Prologue

Title: Spill the Beans

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairings: MitKo, SenKosh, RuHana

Warnings: Weird Internet junkies, even weirder advice columnist and the weirdest of them all, the writer herself. ^_^ This is kinda AU, TWT also applies since well… I dunno, just don't think too much of the fic's plot and all that stuff since this will be more on humor [at least that's what it's _supposed_ to be ^^;;]. Basketball's not that much of an issue in this fic so you can forget about that too.

Notes: Um, I'm aware that this format is kinda confusing but just try to guess who's who (it's not that hard, you'll see). Think of it this way. The ones asking Kate's advice are the SD charas using different SNs. The events are happening and told in their POV. Got it? Thanks. ^_^

Disclaimers: you know the drill by now. Not mine, no money, don't sue. Btw, the addresses and URL of the site [gotguts.org] isn't real. ^_^

===========

Prologue

He smiled at her, hands reaching to her as she rushed to him, her own hands open as her bare feet made contact with the smooth marble floor. Around her, a gentle breeze was blowing, making her long black hair whip around her face gently. The sheer white fabric that clung to her lithe body swayed with the wind. But she paid no heed to those insignificant details. She could die of pneumonia for all she cared. As long as she reached the waiting arms of Trowa Barton, she was a happy woman.

She was surprised since, even in her fogged up mind, she knew he was gay and was with Quatre. And she was also dimly aware of the fact he was only ink. But she didn't care as she felt his strong arms around her.

This is a dream, she concluded happily, snuggling close to the sexy pilot. But I don't give a rat's ass if this is a dream or reality. All I care about is the fact that this feels good.

Trowa tilted her chin upward and she stared into his beautiful green eyes. She was a sucker for emerald peepers, that small fact she was very much aware of. His sensuous lips opened and she learned closer, expecting a kiss or whispers professing his undying love for her.

Then frowned. Why the hell was Trowa singing _Beautiful Alone_? She strained her eyes as he was singing almost inaudibly. Then frowned. Now he's singing… she recoiled in horror. He was humming! Humming _Barney songs_!

"Trowa?" she asked worriedly, brows knitting as the love of her life—okay, _one_ of the _loves_ of her life continued to hum songs from the despicable purple freak. "Are you okay?"

The beautiful green eyes looked at her and he smiled. She instantly felt her heart leap. She could die happy just looking at him with that smile. Then her smile froze.

"I love you, you love me," he sang. ""We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too…"

"You're not Trowa!" she exclaimed, shaking him hard. "You're that monstrous purple dinosaur who takes pleasure in torturing people with your songs pretending to be Trowa! YOU'RE EVIL!"

Trowa by that time stopped singing and stared at her. "Are you alright? Kate?" Suddenly, the cold marble floor gave in and crumbled beneath her feet and she felt herself plunging downward.

"NOOOOO!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around her helplessly. "NOOO!" At the background, she could hear L'Arc~en~Ciel's _Blurry Eyes_.

Someone was shaking her violently. She groggily opened her eyes and saw her sister next to her, frowning as she continued to shake her awake. "Anne?"

The older girl nodded, sighing as she shook her head. "Not only do you fall asleep with the computer on, you scream like a mad banshee in heat while you're at it. I'm a bit surprised mom and dad haven't come in here."

Kathryn yawned and stretched while her sister returned to her side of the room. She saw the clock and noticed it was almost two in the morning. Just in time, she thought a she clicked on the icon on her desktop. She was supposed to meet the others to discuss their new project.

She noticed the song playing in Winamp. It was DNA2's opening theme. So that was the background music she heard while she was dreaming. Shrugging at her silliness (and momentarily regretting the way it turned out), she logged on and waiting for the others to come. It was time to launch their latest pride and joy.

~*~*~*~

Kogure stifled a yawn as he browsed around the search engine for the search results. Good thing it was a Friday and he could afford to stay up late researching for their assignment in Physics. It was also a good thing his sister was sleeping over at her friend's house that he didn't have to worry about her yakking all night long on the phone, giggling and exchanging the latest tidbits on other people's love lives.

As he clicked the mouse to go to the next page, he caught sight of a weird banner at the right hand corner of the screen. He still had tomorrow to research. He could allow himself to take a break and browse around the site.

~*~*~*~

Koshino glared at Sendoh, sleeping soundly on the bed to his right. The other boy had stayed over to spend the night with him so they could finish their English project but he should've known better than to expect his friend to do any actual work.

But he smiled inwardly. It was good that Sendoh was asleep since he wouldn't see him browsing around cyberspace looking for "stuff," things he recently discovered that was rampant and overflowing all over the net. Closing the word processor window, he logged on and started his search with his newest favorite site.

He frowned when he received an instant message giving him a link to a new page. The warning level was only about 20% so he shrugged and clicked on the link. He could always buy a new computer if things go wrong—not that he was particularly looking forward in redoing all the work stored in his PC's hard drive. But still, it's just a link. And it seemed like fun.

~*~*~*~

Alexandria glared at her younger brother, doing a perfect imitation of their mother whenever she disapproved of something they did. Only the effect wasn't the same. Instead of eyes widening with fear or anxiety, her brother burst out laughing that made Alex's eyes bulge more. Then sighed. "Alright, what do you want in exchange of giving your older sister an extension of three to five years of her life in the future by saving her from an early cardiac arrest?"

"I passed by the video store and saw this really cool video game. It's called All Guts, No Glory. I want that by tomorrow afternoon after you return from the mall with your friends."

"I'm broke," she said simply, turning her laptop on. She was running a bit late for her meeting with the other "Board Members" of Guts, Inc. They were about to launch their newest project at three A.M. that day and it was already two-four.

For someone who's strict about virtues such as punctuality and such, it was like running four hours late. "What're you doing in my room anyway? Didn't you know a locked door means no entry?"

"And didn't you know staying up late just to chat is a big no-no in your mother's book of strict rules?"

"I'm not going to stay up late just to chat," she said defensively. "Now go away!"

"I want my video game."

Alex sighed. "Fine. Is that AGNG One or Two?" she asked, hating the way her brother, two years her junior, always managed to cause a major dent on her daily budget by pestering her to no need. It was like she was rewarding him for doing that. "Alright, you got what you wanted. Now scram!"

He shrugged and walked out of the room, deliberately walking slowly just to spite her. Gritting her teeth in an effort not to strangle him, as he was the youngest and the only boy, who would be carrying the family name, she logged on and clicked on the icon as he got out. The second he was out of the door, she shot up and bolted the door shut.

There. That'll keep that little rat out of here until he decides he needs to make my life hell again.

She clicked on the instant message she got from Kate and explained her delay. She sympathized and told her Blue still wasn't on line.

"She must've fallen asleep or something," she typed and pushed enter. To which Kate replied with a "Too bad she didn't have a sister who makes it her duty to yank her out of Dream Land."

"Or she could be doing last minute thingies on the page," Alex typed.

~*~*~*~

Sakuragi glared at the computer screen in front of him. Then grabbed the thick volume of Encyclopedia Yohei left by the study table (turned computer table) when they were doing their research on Japanese History. He then savagely thwacked the defenseless machine as it continued to refuse his direst wish.

For it to open and start up.

His best friend had left few minutes ago to relieve himself in the bathroom and had ordered him to turn the thing on so they could start researching on the web. But the thing wouldn't listen to him. His threats hadn't affected it. Now he was carrying out his deed as a Tensai's words were not to be taken lightly.

If he said he'd beat the life out of the machine of it did not start up in a second, he would.

Yohei came back just in time before the redhead hoisted the monitor into his arms and out the window. "What're you doing with that?" he asked, blinking at the sight of his friend carrying the monitor in his arms with the cords still attached to the CPU.

"I'm throwing this piece of metal crap out the window," he replied simply, as if it was the most logical answer to his question.

"And why is that?"

"It won't do as the Tensai commands! I told it to start up but it didn't. I was ripped off, Yohei. The man who sold this to my mother better not show his face to me or he'll be a dead man."

"Did you try pushing the button at the CPU?"

"What button?" Hanamichi asked, setting the thing back to its place, on top of the CPU on the table.

Yohei sweatdropped. "This button," he said, pushing it. The machine started to hum softly as it booted and Hanamichi watched in obvious delight and amazement.

"Teach me more what this thing can do, Yohei."

~*~*~*~

As the music vibrated throughout the rented room, a young woman with short dark blue hair nodded in approval at the screen. She was the one in charge of the site's layout and design. And she was satisfied with her work.

She noticed the right side of her wall was vibrating. She was sure it wasn't caused by the heavy metal blaring in an almost deafening volume. She grudgingly lowered the volume to loud-but-not-enough-to-shatter-your-eardrums just in time to catch the last part of the speech coming from the occupant of the next room.

"…do you think you own the goddamn place?" her neighbor belted through the night—actually, it was dawn—as Blue tuned it out. She'd been used to that. She checked her calendar and nodded. Yep, Friday (though technically, it was already Saturday) so it was the "do you think you own the whole building, you inconsiderate woman" speech.

She liked the other speech better, the one for Sundays. "Do you think that just because you're good at that artistic crap you can get away with busting off people's eardrums and giving them no peace and time to sleep?" At least the woman praised her artistic skills in that speech, even if she was swearing to have the landlord kick her out.

Completely tuning out the old woman's voice, she logged on and smiled as her "partners" greeted her. They were ready to launch _Spill the Beans_.

Tbc

===========

There! What do you guys think? Um, that was unbeta'd, as I'm back on the lookout for possible victims—er, beta readers who could edit my fic. I hope it didn't suck that much though. I thought I'd give the people a brief history before I _really_ open the forum for the SD guys. ^______^ Hehe.

Now, I'm off to finish the darn anthology piece. ::cracks knuckles:: Mike's been pestering me to write his story for half a month now. ::shakes head:: Is every other drag queen out there as demanding as he is? O_o


	2. Part 1

Title: Spill the Beans

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairings: MitKo, SenKosh, RuHana

Warnings: Weird Internet junkies, even weirder advice columnist and the weirdest of them all, the writer herself. ^_^ This is kinda AU, TWT also applies since well… I dunno, just don't think too much of the fic's plot and all that stuff since this will be more on humor [at least that's what it's _supposed_ to be ^^;;]. Basketball's not that much of an issue in this fic so you can forget about that too.

Notes: Um, I'm aware that this format is kinda confusing but just try to guess who's who (it's not that hard, you'll see). Think of it this way, the ones asking Kate's advice are the SD charas using different SNs. The events are happening and told in their POV. Got it? Thanks. ^_^

Disclaimers: you know the drill by now. Not mine, no money, don't sue. Btw, the addresses and URL of the site [gotguts.org] isn't real. ^_^

===========

Part 1

__

~*~*~*~

Welcome to Spills the Beans_, another project by _Guts, Inc_._

Having problems? Do you need someone who's sensitive enough to give you a good advice? Mary Kate will be more than happy to help you and give you sensible advises on how to go about your day to day life problems. Spill the Beans_ was an idea by Kate aiming to help people out there by offering advice._

The forum's open for everyone. It'll take about a day or two for Kate to sort through all the mail and post her responses but rest assured your mails and posts won't go unanswered. Thank you for taking time to browse around.

Other services offered by Guts, Inc.: Web Designing: Basics of Page-Making_ by Blue_, Starting Your Own Business: Quick Steps in Mastering the Art of Negotiating_ by Alex, _Anime Corner: Reviews and Ratings on New Anime Releases_ by Kate._

A short message from Kate:

Since the site is new, we'd really appreciate to get feedback from you. If it's not too much trouble, please give us a brief history on how you found the site. Thank you.

Advice column: Mary Kate _problem_solver@gotguts.org_

__

Web design: Blue Belle _artistic_chick@gotguts.org_

__

Communications Officer: Miss Alexia _alex0210@gotguts.org_

__

~*~*~*~

Dear Mary Kate,

Call me insane for even writing this letter. But I think madness finally won in that's why I'm asking for your advice. I have a problem. Am I sick if I were to confess to you that I've been spending a lot of my waking hours (when I'm not at school—well, even at school but anyway—or playing basketball) surfing the net?

It's not for research. I've recently stumbled upon a few—this thing is confidential, right? You don't have tracking devices that can trace me back, right? You'd better not or I'm suing! I swear, I'll get my father to close down the whole site if you track me down and expose my true identity.

Anyway, taking the risk of being found out, I've stumbled upon a few… well, how do I put this... uh, _fics_. If you don't know what fics are, they're fictions. _Fanfiction._ I had no idea our lives were being publicized all over the world and some people are sick enough (okay, some of the lemons were _really_ good) to write about us. They even had me—uh, this person I know paired off with someone I would never have looked at without gagging.

Anyway, I came across said fics some nights ago. And it was about well, _me_ and someone I know. Someone I know I shouldn't be romantically involved with. I'm not saying I'm falling in love with that person. ~makes face~ I have more taste than that.

But I can't seem to stop myself from going on line all the time and looking for more fics. _Of that particular pairing_. Am I sick?

P.S. someone sent me a link to this site. I'm still deciding whether or not to send a virus to whoever sent me the link or thank him.

P.P.S. You can't know who I really am, right? Because really, I'm serious about suing.

Threatening to sue,

Virgin Shorty (don't you dare laugh!)

Dear Virgin Shorty,

First off, please call me Kate. I hate it when people call me Mary Kate—which makes me wonder why I even had Mary Kate as my sn in the first place, but we're not here to talk about my screen name. I just hate it when I'm addressed as Mary Kate, so please, for both our sakes, call me Kate.

Another thing, I love your nick. Interesting. Is it true about you being a virgin? ~_^ Hehe. And don't worry, we don't do those tracking people thing. Though Alex has a program for that, we discussed it and decided among ourselves tracking people just isn't worth the effort. You don't have to sue.

Alright, now let's get down to business. I don't think it was insanity that was responsible for you writing us. I think it's more of desperation. You _needed_ to get this juicy little secret out of your system before it ate you away. That's why you wrote to me about it. And here's my advice.

I don't think it's sick. I don't think other people do as well. But of course, there are exceptions to every rule; some may find it sick or dirty but that's just them. Some people can't take the truth that gay relationships exist that why they turn the other way and say its wrong. But keep in mind that not everybody thinks that way.

Like me, for example. I like reading fics. Yes, I know what fanfiction is, you didn't have to tell me but anyway, I'm wandering off-topic now. You're feeling guilty and dirty right now because you've been looking for more of those so-called fics with that pairing.

You're saying you and some other guy you know is the pairing? That's okay, I don't really find anything wrong with that. I don't know you personally so I can't assert that what I'm saying is right and should be taken to heart and followed strictly but why don't you do some reflections of your own. Think of reasons _why_ you seem to be craving for that pairing.

Are you interested in the other guy but just not aware of it yet? Or was it just written so well that it didn't matter that it was about you and it never (or never would) happened?

I hope I helped. But I _did_ answer your question about you being sick. No, you're not. So stop feeling like you've done something wrong or something you should be ashamed of.

Kate

Dear Kate,

I saw a link of your site while I was researching few hours ago. I've been trying to sort things out by myself so I thought I'd give it a shot and ask for your opinion.

Have you ever encountered situations where you're falling for your best friend? I've been with said friend for a year now. We're not romantically involve or anything. Just together like any other friends should be. But for the past three months, I've been noticing how much I like being with him all the time. And I feel miserable when I see him talking to other people who are attractive, boys and girls alike (I have this suspicion he's bi). So I finally accepted the fact that I'm falling for him.

I want to tell him how I feel. But I have no clue how. Should I risk our friendship, tell him and risk rejection? Or should I just shut up and enjoy every minute of his presence since then I could actually be close to him and touch him like put my arm on his shoulder? What should I do?

Confused,

Deputy Guy

Dear Deputy Guy,

I've seen a lot of these cases. I think the best thing you should do is wait for a while, drop hints here and there about your feelings. But don't go right out and confess your undying love for him _yet_. The right time will come. I can't tell you exactly when that is, you'll be the one to know. _But it will_. Trust me.

Now, I'm saying what I _think_ you should do. I'm here to offer advice. But that doesn't mean you have to take them to heart and live according to my words.

If he responds positively to the hints you drop, then there's hope for you. Just be sure not to be direct and _very_ obvious with the hints. Now here's the ugly part. If he _doesn't_ then that means he's not interested. _And_ if he starts avoiding you and start acting differently after the hints, I'd advice you to stay away for a while.

It could be that he's rattled and confused on how to respond that's why he's acting that way. But if he starts acting like a jerk, then give him a well-deserved kick at the you-know-where. Okay, so don't do that. But forget about him if he starts acting like a jerk. He's not worth it.

But then again, we're jumping way ahead. Just drop hints for a while, okay? Then we'll go from there. If he shows interest, go tell him. Good luck.

P.S. About your situation, I recommend you watch the anime _To Heart_. You'll see similarities. But I have to be honest. It leaves you kinda hanging in the end. But hey, you might enjoy it too. ^_^

Kate

Dear Kate,

I'm new at this kind of thing but don't worry, I'm a genius so it won't be that hard. Anyway, my friend was "surfing" as he called it before he fell asleep. I'm taking over the computer while he's out. The site was already open when I got here so I don't know how he knew about the site. I have this suspicion my friend's really an Internet junkie who pretends he's not interested in it but in reality, he can't last a day without checking his mail. But enough about him. Let's start talking about me.

I have a problem.

Normally, I don't have a hard time solving problems (as long as they're not mathematical ones, that is) since I'm smart and talented. You can describe me in one word: genius. That's why solving problems is easy. But not this one—I guess my genius abilities have to rest too, so you can feel better about yourself by giving me advice.

I like this girl from my year. She's really nice, smart and pretty. Like me. We're perfect for each other. But she likes someone else (which sometimes makes me wonder if she really is smart), who is stupid, ugly and can't play basketball if his life depended on it. He's just like that, really stupid and really useless. That's why I hate him.

But last week, while we were playing basketball alone at the gym after everyone left, something happened. We were fighting as usual but when I looked into his eyes, I froze. They were beautiful—not as beautiful as my own eyes but they come in second. And then I became aware of how close he really was. Our foreheads were almost touching and I could feel his solid body against mine since we were kinda wrestling.

Then he froze too. I think he realized how close we were as well. But that wasn't the only weird part. I became aware of his lips nearing mine. They were becoming _really_ close. My eyes slid close and I could feel his breath tickling my mouth.

But before anything else could happen, before his lips could touch mine, the door banged open and one of our teammates came in and we both jumped apart. We pretended like nothing happened after that.

He was back to his usual baka self. And I was back to liking this girl. But I can't help but remember the way his blue eyes looked so beautiful that time. And now I can't stop wondering how those lips would've tasted.

But he's stupid and ugly. He doesn't deserve someone as great as me. Besides, I hate him.

The Tensai had been here,

Basketball Genius

Dear Basketball Genius,

Like Deputy Guy's case, I've seen a lot of this. ^_^ Right now, you can't decide whether or not you like this guy. And you're starting to doubt if you really like this girl.

You're confused as hell but that's okay. I know I would've been had I been in your shoes. Here's the thing. Did you ever wonder if your "hate" as you called it, for this guy was actually attraction? And you were trying to deny it by calling it hatred or intense dislike since you didn't know what to do?

I really can't tell you what to do. But I can advice you to try looking past the "hatred" you have for him and observe him and _yourself_ for a while. Then you can decide whether or not you like him. It's not going to be easy. If you're confused now, I can guarantee you'll be confused tenfold by this.

But that's life. You'll just have to deal with it. You are, after all, a genius. Good luck with you and that guy.

P.S. how nice of you to make me feel good about myself by seeking my advice. I shall be eternally grateful. ~rolls eyes~

Kate

Dear Kate,

Are you making fun of my sn?! It's a long story. My sister, as usual, was being her insane, scary self and changed all my sn to Virgin Shorty and did something with the password so all I can use is this stupid nick, no matter what I do. I didn't know she was that handy with computers. You'd think a mad banshee would know nothing about technological advances such as these.

But enough about my name, I'm not here to talk about that. I need help. Would it seem really weird that now, as I'm typing this, my ears are being subjected to torture in the form of snoring? Said guy from said fics is lying on my _bed_ in my room. _And we're fucking alone_.

Why am I being reminded of a certain fic? A certain _lemon_ fic?

I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me… He just _moaned_ in his sleep. I think I better sleep in the guestroom. I'll just sneak in before everybody wakes up so nobody will notice that I didn't sleep in my room. With him. Alone.

Am I turning into a hentai like him?

Will probably be in the bathroom the whole night,

Virgin Shorty

Dear Virgin Shorty,

I can sympathize with sisters. I share my room with her. They're evil. But then again, it's good to have them so they can pull you out of your nightmares, especially if said nightmares have monstrous purple dinosaurs in it. Had she been a second late, I think I would've been scarred for life.

As for you being a hentai, no, I don't think so. Have you ever heard of the word _hormones_? I'm not good at Biology (though I'm proud to say I got a 91 on it for two semesters) but they're this things that causes you to you know… ~wiggles eyebrows suggestively~ You know what I mean.

I think you really should try and control yourself from reading too much of those fics. But then again, you're talking to someone who can never get enough of those yummy treats—have you tried fanfiction.net? They have a lot of good fics. Your thirst will surely be satisfied.

Anyway, about the fics, maybe you should limit yourself to three fics a day at most. And what happened to my earlier advice? Reflections are good, buddy. You'll be surprised with what you'll discover. Not just about you but others around you as well.

Hmm… in my opinion, the fics are getting to you. It's affecting your relationship with this guy you're paired with. OR ~grins happily~ You have these dormant feelings for this guy and those fics that you've been reading are doing one darn fine job waking them up. Maybe you're just realizing you've been in love with him all along. The fics just served as some sort of tool for you to realize that. What do you think?

Do you find this guy attractive? Do you find yourself yearning for his presence even if you've only been away for thirty seconds? Do you find yourself in dreams kissing him?

If you do, then there's only one advice I can give you. Go for it!

Give it a shot. Who knows, maybe the feeling's mutual. ^_^

Kate

Dear Kate,

I heard one of those stupid girls at my school talking about a new advice column thing opening around this time so I decided to check it out. My pills are missing right now (I think my mother accidentally threw it in the trashcan while she was cleaning a while ago) so I'm caving in and asking for your advice.

I think I like this person. Okay, so I _know_ I like him. Damn, can't even lie to myself anymore.

So anyway, I like him. I've come to terms about me being gay a year ago so it doesn't bother me that I like guys. At least they don't go around in stupid little outfits that show off their legs and scream like a bunch of wild banshees in heat during mating season. Going back to the problem, I like him.

The only thing is, I think he hates me. Okay, fine. So I know he hates me. And it's all because of one stupid girl. See? I told you girls are stupid that why I prefer guys (no offense to you since I know you're a girl). I mean, I SAW HIM FIRST!

So what if they thought I was sleeping and pooling my desk with drool? I saw him through the door when he passed by my classroom at the first day of classes. I saw him first. So that makes him mine.

But then before I could gather enough courage to talk to him and introduce myself, he meets this girl (which, from now on will be called IDGI—meaning Idiot Girl). Now he _thinks_ (emphasis in thinks, please, he THINKS he's fucking in love with IDGI) he's in love with her.

Which was really annoying. But that's okay. I'll repair said damage by walking up to him and smiling at him. Then he'll fall for me (please not the absence of the phrase: he _thinks_ he's falling for me). But before I could do that, IDGI opens her stupid big mouth and tells him she likes me. Yup, you guessed it.

Since he _thinks_ he's in love with her, he starts hating me because I'm competition. Is murder against the law? Even if I'm killing one of my so-called adoring fans? I mean, I know she'll die happy if only I'd smile at her. Can I do that then kill her right after? At least she dies happy. See? I'm not so bad. I'm just misunderstood.

Back to my problem, I need your advice. I almost kissed him last week. If only that stupid Ishii didn't come… but that's okay. I've taken care of him. But he does look cute with blood running down the side of his face. But he's no comparison to _him_. Anyway, I almost kissed him.

Now I can't stop dreaming of that near-kiss. Which makes it harder for me to wake up. But I don't care about that. I want to know if his lips taste as sweet as it looks. I've been thinking about that for a while now. I've been thinking about it every after practice when we shower. He's always last to shower after practice. Well, he _used_ to be until I started hanging around late after training too. Do you know how beautiful he is?

Of course you don't. And I'm glad for that. I wouldn't want the site to be short of its advice columnist if I ever catch you looking at _him_. He's mine, okay? I saw him first. He's mine.

So for your advice, what do you think I should do? Do I grab him while he showers after practice (making sure no one, as in no one walks in again) or do I just wait for him inside his bedroom (I happen to know where he lives and I know this vital information that his mother is away for two weeks in a business trip) totally nude?

P.S. I can't stand it. I saw him first. He's mine. So why the hell is she hanging around him like a barnacle on a whale's ass? HE'S MINE!

At lost at which option to pick,

Super Rookie

Dear Super Rookie,

Have you ever thought of changing pills? I think you need something stronger.

Anyway, you sure embody the word possessive, don't you? First, try seeking professional help that deals with counseling. I think that'll work better instead of those pills when keeping your sanity intact. Or take the pills _and_ seek counseling.

Now, as for which options to take, why don't you do both, _after_ you tell him how you feel? I mean, of course he'll get what you mean the minute you grab him _that_ way but he'll be more than surprised, I assure you. Why not give him a little warning?

Oh, did I mention that _rape_ is against the law too?

Take anger-counseling classes with regards to girl he _thinks_ he likes. Even if she dies happy (after seeing your smile), it still doesn't change the fact that murder is a crime punishable by law. And if you're imprisoned, how will you spend time with him? And don't worry, I value my life very much that I would never dream of looking at _him_.

Try to rationalize, Super Rookie. Remember, rape and murder is against the law. You can't do either. And besides, since you're interested in him, had you ever tried _telling_ him that? Have you showed him just how much you care or something? Flowers, maybe? Or try walking him home, not stalking him.

I hope I helped. And please, take those pills already.

Kate

Dear Kate,

I have a confession to make. I just need to get this out of my system so you don't have to worry about advising me what to do. But if you do offer possible solutions, it's okay.

I like this guy. He's really nice, warm and goddamnit, he's beautiful! He's really sweet and he's nice to everyone. You'd think he's an angel sent from above. All he needs is a pair of wings and well-placed lighting equipment and you'd think you're in heaven.

God, did I write that? That was way too corny, even for me. ~cringes~ Anyway, the thing is, he's really sweet and innocent. And he's my friend. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. But you see I have this past.

I used to be a member of a gang. I changed my ways and I don't fight anymore (unless it's _really_ necessary). But you know how it is about gangs. If you think that's bad, wait till you hear the rest. Since he's so sweet and he's innocence personified, I don't think it'll work out.

I'm not worried about looks either. I happen to be one of the sexiest guys in the whole of Kanagawa. So it's not the looks that matter. It's this… _thing_.

I don't think I'm worthy enough for him. Because well… I think I fell for him when he smiled. He has this thing in him that makes me weak on my knees whenever I see those perfect, pearly white teeth.

I have a thing for teeth, so what? I've seen people sell their souls for George Clooney's chin. I mean, what the hell is that about? I think my chin looks better. But forget about his chin for a while, I'm trying to share a big part of me here.

So he has this perfect teeth. And I, uh… Remember the gang? I kinda lost a tooth or two during a fight. Which reminds me, a certain shorty will have to pay for that. It's because of him my chances with my angel are ruined.

Can you tell me, how the hell do I blind him with my flashy smile if I have this gaping absence of a tooth right at the middle?

Fuming and ready to kill a certain shorty,

Most Valuable Player

Dear Mr. MVP,

Did it ever occur to you that it doesn't matter to your "angel" that you lost a tooth? Have you ever heard of technological advances such as dentures? I'm sure you have. My grandfather and aunt are dentists, would you like me to give you their card?

This situation is familiar. Oh, I got it. It reminds me a lot of Trowa and Quatre. You know, from the anime _Gundam Wing_? And let's not forget about Heero and Duo. They always feel as if they don't deserve the ones they love. How sweet. But it gets kind of annoying.

I mean, I love both pairing BUT don't you think it'll be better if they get over their inferiority complex and just cut themselves some slack? They fought and won wars, for Pete's sake. They deserve it.

So do you.

You already changed your gangster days so why not give yourself a break and stop letting that ultra cool—I mean dark—past hinder you from being happy.

If he's as nice, sweet and caring as you say he is, then I'm sure he can find it in his little pure heart to look past the gaping hole that is your lost tooth and love you for who you are, dentures be damned.

Kate

Tbc

============

Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to kuroi_22@hotmail.com


	3. Part 2

*******************

First of I'd like to thank the people who reviewed! ::glomps Rings of Saturn and Anny:: T'ank Chu! ^_____^ I *thrive* on feedback, you see. And feedbacks is always rewarded by cookies. ::grin::

Anyway, sorry if the wrong chapter appeared on the wrong fic. I hadn't realized I posted art 2 of Spill for the second part of Colleague. ::hits herself:: Baka. ^^;; Oh, well. Anyway, again, thanks to those who reviewed and gave feedback. At least I know there are some people who're reading and liking. ^_^ Now back to your regularly scheduled ficcie. Ja.

********************

Title: Spill the Beans

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairings: MitKo, SenKosh, RuHana

Warnings: Semi-Yaoi alert! Weird Internet junkies, even weirder advice columnist and the weirdest of them all, the writer herself. ^_^ This is kinda AU, TWT also applies since well… I dunno, just don't think too much of the fic's plot and all that stuff since this will be more on humor [at least that's what it's _supposed_ to be ^^;;]. Basketball's not that much of an issue in this fic so you can forget about that too.

Notes: Um, I'm aware that this format is kinda confusing but just try to guess who's who (it's not that hard, you'll see). Think of it this way, the ones asking Kate's advice are the SD charas using different SNs. The events are happening and told in their POV. Got it? Thanks. ^_^

Disclaimers: you know the drill by now. Not mine, no money, don't sue. Btw, the addresses and URL of the site [gotguts.org] isn't real. ^_^

Dedication: This part's dedicated to my best bud, Gen-chan. ::glompies:: Cheer up. This is the result of my sudden-depression syndrome attack aside from the dj-thing. ^_^ Thanks for coming to my rescue the other night. And don't worry, we can always add the universities' admins to my hit list. It's growing quite long now. Salad's still on top. ~.^

===========

Part 2

__

~*~*~*~

Hello, everyone. I'm happy to announce that 24 hours after launching Spill the Beans_, we've already had more than a hundred hits! ~starts dancing around cheering~ And that's all thanks to you. Yes, you. Thank you all for supporting our site._

I, on behalf of my other partners, promise to live up to your expectations and will continue giving out advice. Spill the Beans' _objective is to help those who are in need. It doesn't matter what your sexual preferences are. Thank you. Have a nice day._

P.S. To unnamed person who signed the gb: I'd appreciate it if you don't call me perverted and sick for offering advice to people who're in need of guidance just because said people prefer lovers from the same gender. I'd prefer it if you call me Unconventional and Kinky._ Thank you. ^_^_

Kate

~*~*~*~

Dear Kate,

After spending half of last night in the bathroom, I think my head's a bit clearer now. Yes, I used that time to reflect. See? My sister should be proud of me. I'm spending my time wisely. Ha! Take that Sayaka! You can never give me those boring lectures on time being precious again.

AHEM. Anyway, I agree. I already have fanfiction.net bookmarked on my computer. God, did you see how many stories there were of Harry Potter? I like the HP/DM pairing. What about you? But you honestly, Draco suddenly going all mushy to Harry's getting kind of dull. I think I'm craving angst now. But I like my angst to end happily. Weird, huh? ~shakes head~ And do you know any of those SB/RL pairing? I'm kinda starting to like them too. Don't they look cute together?

Oh, wait. I'm not supposed to talk about Harry Potter and fics. We're here to talk about me and my so-called problem.

Okay, I did what you told me. I reflected, A LOT since well, I've been up practically the whole night, what was I supposed to do while I passed time, right?

And I think you were right. So _maybe_ I had these dormant feelings for this guy. Hmm… let's give him a name…. I know. Pervy. You'll see why when I explain. So given that—but I'm being hypothetical here, okay? HYPOTHETICAL!—I do have feelings for him, no matter how latent and remote they are. So I kinda, _hypothetically,_ like him. What do I do?

He's kind of a player. MAJOR player. Five girls (and guys too, it's a proven fact he's bi) in a week. He's got dates for Monday through Friday. See? Player. Oh, did I mention this little fact he's a hentai as well (hence the name)? If that's not enough to convince you how much trouble he is, let me describe him in detail.

Let's start with the bad traits, okay? He's weird. Who in their right mind would use half a container of extra-extra-super-mega-extreme-hold gel on their hair and make it spike up? He's got a weird hairstyle. He smiles a lot. Good thing? Nope. He's insane. He needs to be locked up in an asylum if he doesn't stop smiling all the time.

I mean, do _you_ smile happily when a pickpocket steals your wallet? Or would you have it in you to actually laugh at the fact that you've been stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a bottle of gel as your means of survival? 

So he's perky and sees everything in the bright side. I'd call for a psychiatrist if I were you. His lips… God, his lips… Ahem. Let's skip that. His built... He's so tall and well built... Again, let's skip it.

That was just the physical part. Let's go to the worst of them all. He's a damn pervert! 'Nuff said. Really. You'd think... uh, _you know's _the only thing on his mind. He doesn't care about feelings. He just jumps into a relationship to get what he wants and that's it.

Sometimes I wonder if he really knows what the word "love" means. I've heard him utter it to various people for years now. And he hadn't meant even one of them. That's why… I don't know, I guess you can say I'm scared of feeling this way toward him.

But there's this thing in him that draws me in. It's not just his looks. Or his lips. It's _him_. But then I'm just his best pal, right? That's why…

I told you he's stupid. He's stupid, stupid, STUPID! Oh, the ones listed above are just the bad traits. Let's go to the good ones. Let's see… Pervy's good at basketball. And he… he's good at basketball. Um, he's _really_ good at basketball? 

I told you. It's pointless. He's stupid. And me liking him... that's just plain weird. He's a hentai and he's stupid. He smiles a lot and is probably the most insensitive guy in the world. I bet he doesn't even know I'm having these hypothetical feelings for him.

So if I like him—hypothetically—the relationship's pretty much doomed right from the start. See? I see no point in even asking about him. I'm not feeling anything for him. I'm unaffected by the fics.

Um, however, if I were to ask you hypothetically (emphasis on hypothetically) that if I do have feelings for him and want something to happen, what do I do? But I'm just asking for the sake of asking. No way do I have feelings for him. Nuh-uh. No feelings at all.

Theoretically musing,

Virgin Shorty

Dear Virgin Shorty,

It's a good thing you took my advice and reflected. See? It makes you realize a lot of things. With regards to HP fics, yes, I've grown quite fond of those SB/RL fics too. Unfortunately, there aren't much of those fics. ~sigh~ Keep searching in ff.net. I'm sure you'll find just the kind of thing you're looking for. They have a lot of fics but your efforts will pay off when you read a well-written fic there.

Now about your _hypothetical_ feelings.

Given the list of qualities you made of him, I think he's okay enough. I suggest you try talking Pervy into contacting Super Rookie, maybe they can discuss pills and counseling together (oh, and take those anger-counseling classes for yourself too). But I don't think the relationship's doomed from the start.

It needs a bit of work since you can't seem to get over the little thing called him being a hentai and a player. Maybe he's dating a lot of people to find the right one for him. Maybe he wants to be able to experience this and that with that person before he figures it out that he need not look elsewhere. He just needs to look beside him. Or look in the bathroom. ~_^

I know it's hard for you since I know how tough it is to like someone who likes to flit from flower to flower. But try to understand him. Relationship is a two-way thing. You need each other for it to work. Communication is needed too. Talk _and_ listen.

But we're moving much too advance. We're talking about the relationship. Why don't you try reflecting again? And read what you posted earlier when you were describing him. You'll notice something that'll give you a hint on how you really feel about him.

As for your hypothetical question? What to do? I'd say wait for everyone to leave while he showers and you take it from there. ^_^ Just kidding. But I really think you ought to start acting. Start showing him hints of how you feel. Try smiling at him more. Express yourself to him more openly. And if that doesn't work, grab him while you're passing by a dark janitor's closet.

P.S. Have you ever heard of the word denial?

Kate

Dear Kate,

I tried doing what you said. I tried dropping hints here and there that I care for him. I think I'm getting the hang of it. This afternoon, at practice, I briefly touched his hand. It was really soft and _wow!_ I could've died and went to heaven. After that, I smiled at him.

I don't know why but he suddenly froze then mumbled something inaudible. Then took off, running towards my other teammate and completely ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?

I only touched his hand, for God's sake! Oops, I shouldn't swear, it' not nice. Sorry about that. But I really don't know what happened. That happened few minutes before practice ended. I don't see any reason for him to leave me and rush off to this person. I mean, I know he's friends with him and stuff but they seemed like they were talking so seriously—unless… but I thought this guy the guy I like talked to (there are too many guys in this sentence) liked someone else! Do you think they have this secret relationship that this "adoration" he has for this girl is just a cover-up? What if they were talking about me behind my back?

What if they were talking about how stupid I was, liking this guy?

What if I've been found out? 

I rushed home after practice because I had a test to study for but I noticed they didn't leave right away. Were they going to talk about me and my crush for him more?

I thought I had a chance with him that's why I kept dropping hints. I even passed by his classroom fifteen times (I counted) this day just to see him and wave at him. He must've been laughing all this time!

What if he was? What do I do?

Being eaten alive by paranoia,

Deputy Guy

Dear Deputy Guy,

Calm down. I think you're reading too much into his actions. You're jumping to conclusions—something you shouldn't do. Try rationalizing. He's not laughing at you.

Calm down. Take a deep breath… inhale, exhale, let it out slowly… if that doesn't work, I suggest you grab the nearest thing to you (and make sure it's not expensive) and hurl it across the room. I guarantee you, it'll make you feel much, much better.

Now that you've calmed down, you can put that desk lamp down now. Using it as a bat and their heads as the ball accomplishes nothing. Okay, I think we can talk like civilized human beings now. 

Maybe he and this guy friend of his just needed to talk about something serious. But that doesn't mean they were talking about you. They could've been talking about the weather for all you know. Here's a really good advice you should take to heart: Do _not_ jump to conclusions.

Believe me, jumping to conclusions is a good way to dig your grave _very_ deep. So let's think logically and try keeping ourselves from devising possible murder plans.

Maybe you weren't dropping hints correctly? I mean, you guys were playing basketball, right? So it's only natural that your hands brush "accidentally" more than once in a game. And you smiled at him? He's your friend, right? Of course you smile at him all the time. There's nothing extraordinary about it.

Why don't you try it this way? Be extra sweet and thoughtful to him. Show signs that you're interested in him _romantically_ and not just as a friend.

Last bit of advice: Smashing his head with that lamp is definitely _not_ a good way of expressing your love for him.

Kate

Dear Kate,

It's me, the genius again. What would you do if your most hated rival suddenly grabs you from behind and kisses you while you shower?

Practice ended early (since Gori had a family meeting to attend—so _that_'swhy the zoo was closed today, I was wondering about that). And the vice-captain rushed home like someone was after him. So that left us pretty much unguarded and ready to wreak havoc since we were all alone with no supervision (the old man left minutes before the Gori did). But of course this genius was there so they all behaved.

Except for _him_. He kept ignoring me. Calling him Kitsune (the nickname I gave him) didn't even affect him. He was determined to ignore me. So anyway, two of our teammates stayed longer, waiting for me to finish practicing the basics (but I didn't need them) so one of them can walk our manageress home. The two pretty much kept to themselves. I have this feeling they're up to something.

I don't think the vice-captain would like that though. I know he likes one of them. But forget about them since I'm here, they're just co-stars. I'm really the star, right? After they left, that stupid guy I was telling you about was still there.

I continued to practice my dribbling (just to practice, my form is already perfect the way it is). He continued to shoot. I didn't talk to him and he didn't talk to me. I couldn't concentrate on anything because his silence (well, he's always quiet anyway but he's not even insulting me) was making me nervous.

So I showered. Then it happened.

Remember me wondering about how those lips tasted?

Well, they tasted sweet. Really sweet. After the initial sweetness, you get this feeling of heat spreading throughout your entire mouth. God, was that some kiss. He doesn't talk a lot but he certainly knew how to use his tongue!

Okay, so we stood there, our bodies drenched by the shower as it continued to rain over us. Correction, my _naked_ body and his sweat-dampened clothed body. Don't you dare say anything about me being in my birthday suit. ~glares~ I know you're fighting really hard to keep yourself from laughing. FIGHT HARDER!

Skipping the juicy details (Do you really think I'd share with you everything about me? Ha! Double ha! Triple ha! Hahahahaaaaaaaaa!) Before your hentai mind starts working, nothing happened.

And uh, I'm kind of glad nothing did. This all new to me, you know? Last week I'd been calling him Kitsune to insult him and now... it's more of a pet name than anything.

Anyway, since the Tensai is feeling generous today, I'll ask for you advice again. What do you think should I do?

P.S. You're welcome. I know how much it gives you joy to know you gave advice to someone like me. When I make it big someday (which I'm very sure will happen), I'll give you an autograph.

The Tensai had been here,

Basketball Genius

Dear Basketball Genius,

That's not fair! You're leaving the juicy part out! I demand you tell me everything, down to the smallest detail. I'm more than interested to know all about it. ^_____^

I wouldn't have to be a genius to know how confused you are right now. Let's just say I'm using this gift that the gods above bestowed upon those who weren't born into this world as a genius called common sense.

You're confused as hell but don't let that stand in the way of true love! ~insert instrumental BGM~ Now that you're starting to realize you have feelings for him, you have to think really hard about what you want to happen next.

Do you want to confront him and talk about it? Or would you rather let things cool down for a while _then_ confront him? Either way, there's no escape. You'll have to talk to him about it eventually.

But before you do that, you have to be prepared. You have to be sure of what you're feeling. You have to be really sure (as in 100% or more) about whatever decision you'll make. Are you interested in him or did everything just happen because well, you were caught up in the heat of the moment? You have to be certain you like him before you do anything else.

And if you're sure, super sure, as in there's no doubt about it that you like him romantically then I suggest you try talking to him. Confront him about what happened. Ask him if the feeling's mutual or was it just a kiss?

The answer may or may not be good but hey, you'll just have to accept it. But frankly, I don't think you'll have any problem. You don't grab your rival and kiss him breathless if you don't have even the smallest fragment of interest in him. But then again, he could've done that just to spite you. Oops, not that I'm saying he did just that. But who knows, right?

Just hang in there. Things will start looking good in a while. ^_^

Kate

Dear Kate,

This is my first time in writing this kind of thing. Hmm… my best friend's sister sent me a link to the site, I don't know how she knew about this. But anyway, I'd appreciate it a lot of you could offer me an advice.

You see, I have this best friend. We've been friends for about two years now. I know it's not that long but I feel like during all these years we've been friends, I've known things about him no one else knew and he knows a lot of things about me as well. But lately, he's been acting weird. _Really_ weird.

I caught him looking at me strangely more than fifty times (or more) this week already. He started this strange metamorphosis (I like the sound of the word!) last week. We were the last ones to leave the locker room since we did a bit of cleaning that afternoon and while I was putting the brooms away, he was staring at me blankly, murmuring about something like "this happened in that fic" or something like that.

What's a fic?

And what does that have anything to do with him acting like that? Did I do something wrong? I know my friend's the kind who gets upset over the silliest things so maybe I did something (again) that ruffled his overly delicate feathers.

But that's not my only problem. I have this little secret even he doesn't know about. If he does then… at least I'd die young and good-looking; I won't have to die of old age, as he'd kill me with his bare hands.

Anyway, the thing is… _I'm_ changing as well. I don't know when exactly I started feeling this way but I've come to the realization I have these feelings for him. No, they're not the same ones as for friends but you know, _romantic_ feelings.

Will I be condemned to the deepest pits of hell for falling for my best friend?

It's just that slowly, he started to grow on me. I find his fiery temper really attractive and you should see him when he's all hot and angry. I had to run to the bathroom twice this week already. Oh, and that ass! ~licks lips appreciatively~

And he's really nice and warm, if you look past the occasional tantrums and threats for your life. Oh, and be sure to stay away from him when his sisters are within ten feet of him. A war is destined to ensue when that happens. Don't get me wrong, they all love each other but it's their weird way of showing affection. See? He's interesting! And he's smart too. Did I mention his ass?

Back to the problem, since I like him and I'm his best friend, I can't exactly make a move on him for various reasons. 1) The obvious: I'm his best bud—who the hell made it a rule that best friends are off-limits anyway? 2) His sisters will roast my beautiful behind (and I must be honest, it's one piece of art) since they entrusted the family's Golden Boy to me, 3) as stated previously, I'm his friend, the best one—so he knows my style. He'll turn me down even before I open my mouth.

See? I think it's hopeless to even have these feelings for him.

And I'm sure he won't hear any of it anyway. He's the type who doesn't believe in love. It's most probable he'll take the whole things as a joke or get mad at me. Or both.

So what do you think should I do?

Mooning over no. one amigo,

Ace Player

Dear Ace Player,

Is it just me or are there a lot of love problems going on? ^_______^

I think it's really sweet that you're in love with your friend. I'm kind of having a lot of that lately but anyway… you seem like the type who's been around. So having you ask me what to do feels, well, kinda nice. It shows that people like you are still human after all.

First bit of advice: Stop playing around. I'm not exactly sure what the 'player' in your sn connotes so I won't go into detail about that. But basing from what you've written, you're the kind who's almost never free. So if you really like this guy, first thing you have to do is be faithful to him. Cancel all your dates for the weekend (or even for the weekdays) to show him that you won't two-time him when you get together—_if_ you get together.

Now, as for you feeling as if having him as your "boyfriend" is impossible, maybe, maybe not. But do keep this in mind: love conquers all.

Yuck. ~cringes~ I was possessed by my sappy sister's evil spirit that's why that came out. ^_^ But seriously, if you really love him, then all you have to do is be honest to yourself and _to him_. Tell him how you feel and prove him wrong about being a player.

And don't worry about his sisters. I'm sure they'll understand if you explain to them that you've fallen for their younger brother. It's not that hard, I'm sure. After all, they're girls and they'll understand that no man can stand in the way of true love. Again, I plead under the influence of my sister's disturbed spirit that's why lines like that keep popping out.

I hope I helped. Now remember, cancel that movie date for Saturday!

Kate

Dear Kate,

It's me, the former MVP turned gangster who turned back into being a b-ball player. I'm having problems concerning said love of my life.

I know you already told me to look past the fact that I'm way too insecure with regards to my teeth. But I can't help it. I love him, I think he feels the same way (at least I'm hoping he does). But I keep seeing his face, frowning and disgusted after finding out the truth about my teeth (or lack of).

During practice this afternoon, our hands accidentally brushed (Kami-sama, you still love your prodigal son after all!). And he smiled at me. He flashed me this knee-weakening, blinding, heart stopping smile of his, showing me his perfect, pearly-white teeth!

It reminded me of this little thing that's been keeping me from asking him out. So I kinda… panicked and ran away. I grabbed my pal (where he had drool pooling around his feet, watching the manageress) and poured out all the agony I was harboring.

Why does it have to be this way? Why does it have to be so hard just to be with the one you love? Am I not fit to feel love and happiness in the arms of the one I love? Why can't we just be together? Why do I have to go through hell and back just to have him enclosed in my loving embrace?

WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO LOSE MY TEETH?

Heart aching for his beloved's gentle embrace,

Most Valuable Player

Dear Mr. MVP,

You really should slow down with the soap operas, sweetie.

We've been through this. You have to start having more confidence in yourself. You can't let your teeth (or lack of) stand in the way of happiness. I've told you before that if he's really nice as you say he is, then it doesn't matter to him that you've got a few teeth missing.

From what I can see, you're afraid of being rejected by him because you're feeling as if you don't deserve him. And for what reason? Your teeth! Forgive me for saying this but you're definitely off your rocker.

Love doesn't work that way. If you really love someone, then you will find it in you to see past the flaws and imperfections the other has and love him or her as they are. You can't say you love that person if you can't accept the fact that he's got dentures instead of real teeth.

And from your descriptions of the guy you like (love!), he's the kind who'll accept you as you are. So stop feeling so low about yourself! Be strong. Forget about the fact that no matter how hard you brush your teeth, one or two of them will never be the same color as the rest. Wait for him to pass by and blind him with your own heart-stopping smile!

P.S. I'm serious about slowing down with the soaps. You're starting to sound more and more like someone who stepped out of the TV from said shows. It's scary.

Kate

Dear Kate,

I decided to keep you posted about how things are going with _him _and me.

I followed your advice… _kinda_. At least I didn't do _it_ when I grabbed him while he showered. I've been wondering about how his lips tasted for a while now and finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I _had_ to kiss him.

I guess you can say that the one to blame is my shrink. I told him to prescribe something stronger, he wouldn't listen. _"You're on the road towards recovery. You'll be fine with these,"_ he said. Stupid head doctor. I know better than he does. Hmm… maybe I should be a shrink instead. At least that pays big bucks. And all you have to do is sit on a chair, make your patient lie on a couch and doodle stuff while your patient rambles on and on about his imaginary friends and dreams of world domination.

But let's forget about possible future careers for now. Let's talk about _him_. God, I think I'm addicted to his smell. Do you know how good he smells? Even after a day of practice, he still smells so fresh. And his beautiful red hair… god, if I ever see anyone running their hands on those silken strands, they better be ready for an early death. I'm the only one allowed to touch him, _anywhere_.

Anyway, I kissed him. I was right. His lips tasted sweet. Nothing could be sweeter than his lips. Well, maybe there _is_ something but that'll be rated pg-18 so I won't get into that. And his ass…! He's mine, got it?

You really won't understand why I'm feeling this way until you see him with his eyes closed, water showering above his head as he savored the after-kiss bliss. When he opened his eyes and the shock of what happened finally registered in his brain, I was still there, leaning against the wall and not caring that the water was drenching me.

His eyes widened in confusion and I merely smiled, making his eyes widen more. I crossed the short distance between us and gave him another kiss. After which, I walked out of the shower room, not bothering to change out of my wet clothes and rode my bike home. The kiss was enough to keep me warm not to catch pneumonia. Not that I cared if I did.

But of course, there's always something that'll spoil the lovely evening. I saw IDGI, can you believe my rotten luck? Her, of all people!

She smiled at me. I can practically see her spontaneously combusting with sheer ecstasy of seeing me. I wish she did. She waved toward my direction and I just continued riding my bike silently, ignoring her pitiful attempts of catching my attention. She should've been thankful I didn't acknowledge her existence. Otherwise I would've flattened her to the ground by running over her with my bike.

Oh, well. At least I paid attention to her that way. Is it just me or do I sense a lot of hostility coming from me towards her? Probably just the effects of after-kiss bliss. Me? Be hostile to anybody? I can't imagine.

Anyway, now I have this new problem. Now that I've conquered first base, do I move right into second or do I wait for a few more days to pass before I do?

Counting the days till homerun,

Super Rookie

Dear Super Rookie,

Again, remember that murder is against the law. I suggest you keep repeating that to yourself whenever IDGI is within a mile of you. I'm sure it'll help her live longer. Remember this equation: 

WORLD – IDGI = PRISON. PRISON = SUPER ROOKIE – HIM.

Now, as for what thing that happened in the shower, which from now on will be called the _Shower Scene_, I think I deserve details. ^-^V Hehe. Just kidding. But you know, at least now I don't have to worry about him filing a lawsuit against you. ~sigh of relief~

As for future careers, I think I deserve to have a noble prize for advising you _not_ to pursue one as a shrink. _Please_. _Have mercy_.

If you were planning on "conquering" second base anytime soon, I advise against it. I hope you won't take offense but you have to consider him too. To say he's probably shocked is an understatement. I would've needed an asylum if I were in his shoes. So if it's not too much to ask, do give him a bit of time and space to sort out his feelings.

Didn't you say before that he hates you? Or thinks he hates you? Believe me when I say he's confused as hell. Oh, btw, I agree with you, your shrink was definitely not thinking (or he's blind) when he said you're on the road towards recovery. Kick him real hard on the shin for me, okay? He deserves one.

Kate

Tbc

============

Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to kuroi_22@hotmail.com


	4. Part 3

Title: Spill the Beans

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairings: SenKosh, MitKo, RuHana

Warnings: Semi-Yaoi alert! Weird Internet junkies, even weirder advice columnist and the weirdest of them all, the writer herself. ^_^ This is kinda AU, TWT also applies since well… I dunno, just don't think too much of the fic's plot and all that stuff since this will be more on humor [at least that's what it's _supposed_ to be ^^;;]. Basketball's not that much of an issue in this fic so you can forget about that too.

Notes: Um, I'm aware that this format is kinda confusing but just try to guess who's who (it's not that hard, you'll see). Think of it this way, the ones asking Kate's advice are the SD charas using different SNs. The events are happening and told in their POV. Got it? Thanks. ^_^

            Oh, and I'm aware "Super Rookie" is turning more and more like a hentai sex-maniac (isn't that a bit too much? Hehe) but… let's just say he's showy about that stuff, okay? Besides, I really think he's the type to go all seme anyway. ^_^  If you don't think you can handle him or any of the characters acting that way… Lookie, lookie! The Back Button! Feel free to click it and say bye-bye, Kuroi. I didn't put this under R just for the hell of it. ::shrug::

Disclaimers: you know the drill by now. Not mine, no money, don't sue. Btw, the addresses and URL of the site [gotguts.org] isn't real. ^_^

======

Part 3

_~*~*~*~_

_ATTENTION:_

_This part of the site where announcements and posts from Kate (and others) will now be called the _BulBoard_. Announcements and whatnots will be placed here, as well as notes and letters from Kate (again, as well as those from the others) will be found here._

__

_Is it just me or are we getting a lot of hits since the site opened? ~grin~ Yup, yup, we're garnering about fifty hits per day. Isn't that amazing? We hope you will continue to support us and remember—if you need help in _anything_ (as long as it's not money)—you can count on us to do our best for you! ~insert sappy BMG~_

__

_~*~*~*~_

Dear Kate,

            Will I be condemned to the deepest pit of hell if I were to say that I'm about to kill a stupid, insensitive, idiotic bastard by pounding him to death using a baseball bat?

            Here's the thing. ~deep breath~ I've come to terms to me liking Pervy. And I realized that you're right, I need to stop living in my little world of denial. So here I am, ready to confess to him just how I feel. Guess what he does?

            He ignores me and chases after the "cute" baseball player who passed by us while I was trying to tell him about my so-called feelings—of which is currently called hatred.

            I really thought I was making progress, you know?

            But he just had to go open his mouth and say, "Isn't he such a saucy little tart?" and BAM! I suddenly find myself with this urge to grab a bat and use his head as the ball. I can practically see myself gripping the bat, more than ready to strike him. Feeling euphoria rushing through my veins as I hear the muted thud as it make contact with his body as I continually slug him mercilessly. Is murder against the law?

            I swear, what had I been thinking? Me? Falling for him—of all people? Why couldn't I have fallen for the gardener, _anyone_ but him! He's nothing but trouble. That's it. I give up. I take back what I said before.

            I am NOT in love with that stupid smiling baka. Nope, I'm not. I have no feelings whatsoever for him, no matter how remote or dormant they are. None, zero, nada. I am unfeeling when it comes to him.

Is going to delete all his saved fics,

Virgin Shorty

Dear Virgin Shorty,

            I see you're encountering some problems with regards to love of your life. ~sigh~ Why do I have the feeling that no matter what I say, you won't listen to me? Well, here's my two cents on the issue anyway.

            You having no feelings whatsoever for Pervy is a complete lie. Hah! The fact that you're out for blood because he seemed interested in that baseball player is evidence enough that you're very much in love with him. To the point of murder. ~shudder~ You haven't been hanging around Super Rookie, have you? Please say you have no idea who I'm talking about, please say you don't…

            Maybe you haven't been sending the right signals. You're best friends, right? So maybe it's just normal for him that you're acting… more intimate than usual? You didn't exactly describe in detail how you were getting ready to tell him so that's all I can say about the matter. You described how you were going to kill him. And it's scary. Seek counseling.

            Here's the thing. You have to remember that because of his well…rather impious ways (for lack of better term), you've got to be more lenient with him and his tendencies to…wander. If you guys do end up together, then I'm sure it'll take him some time to get used to being tied down (the term not to be taken negatively—NOR in the S&M light) to a monogamous relationship. It'd take time. But you have to meet each other half way.

P.S. delete the fics, _which you have back up copies on a diskette,_ right? ^__^

P.P.S. Yes, murder _is_ against the law. Think carefully before you grab a baseball bat, okay?

Kate

Dear Kate,

            I have a problem. I think the guy I like knows exactly how I feel and he doesn't seem to be reacting positively.

            Just this afternoon at practice when I went to him to help him with the warm-ups as I usually do, he just froze for a while when I smiled at him as I knelt down behind him. Then bolted right up and murmured a hasty excuse (which seemed vaguely like something about visiting a dentist—but I'm not sure since it was almost inaudible).

            Am I coming on too strong? All I did was walk up to him and help him with the warm up. Nothing's even out of the ordinary with that. I've done that all the time before. Do you think… that since he knows he thinks I'm using that as an excuse to touch him?

            …He _is_ right, you know. But what's a guy's option when that's all the excuse he has to be able to touch the one he loves for about thirty minutes without being too obvious?

            I know for a fact that a certain fox uses "fights" to grope the one he likes. At least I don't cause minor injuries to the one I love when I touch him.

            Is it just me and my paranoia or is he making fun of me and my feelings behind his back? He doesn't even acknowledge my presence when we pass by each other on the hall like he used to! Do you think I scared him off?

Nearing a nervous breakdown,

Deputy Guy

Dear Deputy Guy,

            The way I see it, he's having problems of his own. What they are, I'm not entirely sure. But there's a big chance he's _not_ laughing at you and your feelings.

            And yes, it's just your paranoia on overdrive. Do you think there are chances of you seeking a somewhat professional help for that? I can only do so much in dealing with paranoia. Maybe you can talk to a shrink. I'm not saying you're in dire need of one (like someone I know…~grumbles about psychotic Super Rookie~) but I'm positive it can help you with your paranoia-complex better.

            Back to your problem, maybe you ought to lie low for a while? I'm not saying that you should back down completely but I think you should give it a little more time. Go back to the way you've been acting. But if that doesn't work, since you said his reactions are still the same when you do things that aren't even out of the ordinary, try distancing yourself from him for a while. I'm not telling you to avoid him or anything but don't make it a point to pass by his classroom five times in an hour just to see him. Is that okay with you? Do you think you can do that?

            He may be acting this way because things are going too quick for him, know what I mean? Maybe he's being overwhelmed by the whole situation. Give him some time. And space. You might end up scaring the living daylights out of him if you turn out to be a stalker… Just a question, you don't know who I'm talking about when I say Super Rookie, do you? No? That's good… are you sure? Thank God, I was afraid you knew him… positive? No idea who the hell I'm talking about?

Slowly losing it,

Kate

Dear Kate,

            This is the genius here… again. I have a question. But remember that this is just a question, okay? It doesn't mean it happened to me or that I'm asking it for myself making it seem like I'm asking for someone else. This has nothing to do with me, okay? OKAY?

            What do you say if while you're showering late at night after practice, someone sneaks up to you and kisses you breathless? Said person is known to be enemy, archenemies and most hated rival on earth? Kinda like… I don't know. The guy with the red hair and that raven-haired boy in the anime I saw that was about basketball. Hmm... It seems a bit familiar… oh, well.

            Going back on topic, what if your rival kisses you then walks away? And when he does, you almost catch pneumonia due to standing under the shower for more than forty minutes bare-naked? BUT still feeling fire burn within your very core? Is that even possible? It's like… the kiss totally blew you away. One word: WOW.

            So after the mind-blowing kiss, he acts like nothing happened—which causes me—err, this person I know—to feel both annoyed and relieved. He's relieved because he thinks everything's happening too fast and he has no idea what to do next. But annoyed because… that's it? Kiss and walk away? What the hell is his problem? Was it just a kiss to him then?

            Not only that. Few days after, this person finds this… _thing_ inside his gym locker after practice. He's not exactly sure what it is. But his teammate (who shall remain anonymous for he shall soon die if he doesn't stop laughing) just burst out laughing and started patting him on the back (all the while laughing like a stupid hyena) saying something like he knew it from the start that the guy I'm telling you about was a classic bottom. What did he mean by that?

            AHEM. As much as I'd like to help my…uh, friend, I'm not that much of an expert when it comes to these things. So I thought I'd ask you. He has this feeling that what he saw waiting for him in his locker—whatever it is—was from said rival turned… kissing partner? What do you think should he do?

PS. Why the hell would anyone send Strawberry-flavored balloons anyway? And it wasn't even inflated. It even had this weird… long shape. Is this a new fad that I know nothing about? Is Trust a new brand of inflatable balloons?

The Tensai had been here,

Basketball Genius

Dear Basketball Genius,

            OH MY GOD!

            OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!

            Oh. My. God.

            I may be overreacting but do forgive me. Please tell me you didn't just think that what he sent you—your friend—was an inflatable balloon. It's not. You thought…it was… inflatable balloon… Trust, new brand… ~burst out laughing~ 

            Sorry, just couldn't help it. But really, did he leave that in your friend's locker?

            I will choose not to comment as of now (since my brain has ceased functioning from shock). But maybe this person you're talking about is not only interested in simply kissing. Maybe he has something much, MUCH more in mind. Scratch that—not maybe—he DEFINITELY has something much, much more in mind. Oh, gods, I think I'm going to pass out…

            Okay, my brain is semi-functional again. Basing from what you told me, I can safely say that this does NOT stop with the kiss, expect more. ^_^

            A bit of reminder, unsolicited as it is, be VERY SURE how you feel before you do anything, okay?

            …Inflatable balloons… new fad… inflatable balloons…

Is still too shocked,

Kate

Dear Kate,

            I have a new problem. I confessed liking my best friend, right? And I think I'm ready to face the consequences of telling _him_ that (meaning I'm already in my armor and I have an ambulance ready).

            BUT I think it's too late.

            We were walking to the gym after class this afternoon and I noticed he seemed to be having a bit of a problem. But whenever I ask him, he'd bite my head off. So I let it go. Kind of. But I have this suspicion I know what it is.

            I always see him with that goofy, far-away look on his face, the one those "who've been struck by Cupid's arrows" (quoting directly from a romance novel his sister lent me) wears. And I see him giving me this *look* lately then he would blush and look away. And I've seen a bunch of A's on his notebooks instead of notes about the Restoration period. I think I got it all figured out.

            He's in love with someone!

            And I just admitted it to myself that I have feelings for him. ~wails~

            And while we were walking to basketball practice, he suddenly stopped and looked outside the baseball field below. I think he was looking at whoever Mysterious A (A as in ASSHOLE, okay, so I've stooped down to name-calling but what's a guy to do when your jealousy's consuming you?).

            Then he turned to me and he looked…_serious_.

            Like he was going to confess something important.

            He was going to tell me who the stupid A is!

            I sort of panicked and tried to stall him. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind before he had the chance to open his mouth and told him how cute the baseball player who walked past us was. It was true anyway. The guy _was_ cute.

            But not as cute as *_him.*_

            He glared at me then stalked past me, angrily muttering about stupid idiots all the way. He's angry with me but I think I'll survive. At least I stalled him from telling me who the stupid Ass is.

            Now for my problem: do you think I have a chance?

            I thought I did but…now that he seems to be interested in someone, I'm not too sure myself anymore.

            ~sigh~ Maybe I ought to start looking for that A first. Then borrow a baseball bat from that cutie and slug him to death. That'll teach him to take my Ko-chan!

P.S. Did I tell you about the fact that he's soooooo cute when he's angry? The way his beautiful brown eyes darken then you can feel your knees go weak. Then he would glare at you, which in effect will make you wonder if he's really going to kiss you. But then *_you*_ will want to ravish him with kisses. Oh, god. I need a cold shower. Ciao.

In search of Mysterious A,

Ace Player

Dear Ace Player,

            I think I may well be on the road to becoming a criminal psychologist. But anyway, first, let me remind you that MURDER is against the law! I seem to be reminding everyone of this important, but highly overlooked fact. Committing so will land you in prison and that means you won't be able to spend time with your hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend. And to make you forget about the idea of slugging the Mysterious A altogether, visitation rights are restricted to _hours_. Oh, and can you really look forward to spending nights alone, or with cellmates rather than this person you like (love?)? What will that do to your nightly activities (don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about)?

            But I won't advice you not to look for this A-person if you like. However, it would be better if, rather than tracking him down, you concentrate your attention in winning for your best friend's affection. There's competition, so what? I'm confident you can make him fall for you without "eliminating" the enemy _literally_.

            You have a chance. You may think it's very small, like the chances of me getting a hundred on our Algebra exam, but it's still there. And it's exhilarating when you win with the odds against you. Very satisfying.

            AND you can use this as an opportunity to show him how serious you are with your intentions. Try courting him. I mean, yeah, you can probably confess and be over with it, but it'll be a lot more effective if you court him _then_ tell him. Yeah, that's right. Court him. This is just a suggestion of course. But it might work. ~shrug~ Think about it.

            Good luck.

Kate

Dear Kate,

            I tried putting a stop on the soaps.

            I'm watching Barney now. Help me God.

            I didn't have a choice. My five-year old cousin is staying over for the week since his parents are off to a business trip. ~sigh~ I'll be babysitting him and as if that in itself wasn't already torturous enough, I'm being forced to watch the hideous purple freak sing with him. What did I ever do to deserve this much agony?

            I was only lusting after my best friend!

            Oops. I think that itself is enough to condemn me to twenty-four hours of Barney and Friends. It's not just the physical thing, you know—but what I would give to have a piece of that magnificent body—do you think Kami-sama will be willing to barter? All my cousin's Barney tapes for a night with him? Ahem. Other than the physical, I feel like we have connection that goes really deep. It's like…we're meant for each other.

            But you know what? I thought about what you've been saying and I realize I was using the teeth (or lack of, rather) issue to try to avoid my feelings for him. It's weird, I know but it's true. I think I'm a bit unwilling to commit. That's a bad thing, right? I know it is. And I feel bad.  I want him to be mine and mine alone yet I don't want to commit myself to him. Am I being selfish? No, don't answer that.

P.S. Do you think The Red Guy will let me have a week of sinful passion with HIM if I sell him the little brat's soul? I mean, just so I can have something to fall back on in case God doesn't take the Barney tapes. ~shrug~

Will soon be getting some action (hopefully),

Most Valuable Player

Dear MVP,

            Your chances with The Red Guy are better. God's getting a lousy bargain with the Barney tapes. If I were Him, I'd grant your every wish and desire if you'd keep the tapes away from me. Or punish you to live your life in a cloister for even attempting to bribe me. With Barney. I'm surprised you haven't been zapped by an errant lightning yet. ~grin~

            You didn't exactly have a question in your last mail, so I guess I'll just give you my opinion. I hope that's okay.

            It's good that you realized you're afraid to commit. A lot of people have the same problems, which is why _Spill the Beans_ and the like are so popular. Sometimes it's really hard to bare your soul to someone with the risk of being rejected, but I think it's a risk we all have to take if we want to be happy. There will be countless rejections and agonizing tears before you find the person who'll like what you offer, but it'll be worth it because you'll be loved and respected and all that.

            And it's okay being selfish. Well, not okay, but understandable. You're human. And it stems from being apprehensive of being committed. It's not right, of course, because it's unfair for you to want him wholly to be yours, but he can't have any hold on you unless _you_ allow it. _Eehhnnnggg!_ That would be wrong. Relationships—you _do_ want to have one with him, right?—don't work that way.

            But hey, you're getting there. Just get rid of your fear of the dreaded "ball and chain" (it's not like that, believe me, love doesn't suffocate or impede) and tell him how you feel. Go for it! And maybe your nightly fantasies will come true. ~winks~

Kate

Dear Kate,

            I tried giving him space, like you said.

            I didn't even try to kiss him again (and that took practically all my restraint—do you know how hard it is _not_ to kiss him?). But I didn't want him to think that all I want with him goes nothing beyond physical. That's not true. Anymore.

            I admit it was the way he looked at first when he passed by our room on the first day of classes that got me interested but now that I've gotten to know him to some extent (and no, the fights we've had doesn't count here though they gave me a lot of opportunities to touch him).

            He's really nice. There's a childlike innocence in him that inevitably draws you in. And that fierce loyalty! Do you think he'll be as fierce in bed? Mmm… Sorry, got sidetracked. He can be pretty dense (and I'm being nice here) and he's clumsy in this adorable kind of way that makes you want to cuddle him and just hold him close to you.

            BUT he's very stupid when it comes to IDGI.

            She was watching practice again this afternoon and while he was with our manageress, I heard the idiot talking about her. Grr! Apparently, they _somehow_ (seethe, growl, seethe) agreed to have lunch together tomorrow. They're going to meet by the garden so it'll be shaded and cozy.

            Ha! Good luck if they see a garden tomorrow. When practice is over, I'm racing home and "borrowing" my neighbor's tractor. Let me see them have lunch in acres of dust and dirt. But since I'm feeling benevolent, fine. I'll leave a twig or two standing. Let them have the illusion of being in a secluded glen. Damn. I remember that dream when HIM and me were together in a secluded glen. Real romantic. And erotic.

            Oh, by the way, since by the time you read this, the deed is done, I'll just ask for your opinion, not your advice. I left him a little present (gotta be careful, after all ~evil laughter~) after practice. It's you-know, for you-know-what. ~smirk~ Naughty, I know. You think he got the message? Or was it _too_ much naughtiness? He's innocent as hell. It seemed to me our kiss was his first. Or at least the first of the kind we shared. ~naughty wriggling of eyebrows~ Like I said, innocent (but not for long!). And virginal. Virginal's sexy.

            Look at the time. Time for my evening ride. I always ride my bike after dinner. Around his neighborhood. If I hurry, I can make it in time before he showers. There's this tree close to his window and it has the greatest view. Not even the top of Mt. Fuji can compare.

Off sightseeing,

Super Rookie

Dear Super Rookie,

            There's a name for the kind of people who share your opinion of great views provided by trees. PEEPING TOMS! Knowing you, no amount of beseeching will make you curb your nightly sightseeing. So all I can say is be careful not to attract the attention of his neighbors. It's bad enough to be caught playing voyeur, adding branded as a burglar would just be the thing.

            As for my opinion, well, like you said, the deed's been done. What I think about it? You don't have tracking devices, right? I think you're going a bit too fast. I mean, yeah, we're in the twenty-first century and all, but don't you think it would be nice to court him a bit? And like I said, try walking him home. Stalking isn't considered romantic. It's pretty creepy.

            It's good you're able to see past the pleasurable activities you've no doubt played in your mind. Basing majority (if not all) of the relationship (if there will be one) on superficial—I'm not going to find myself run over by a bike, am I?—reasons will strain the relationship. After you've had your conquest, what now? From what you've written, he brings out a certain warmth in you. Admittedly, your baser passions outweigh the tender affections that ought to be there, but the fact that there's more than that is good. Very good.

            It means you may not be convicted of rape after all. ~nods happily~

            Also, thanks for heeding my advice. Let him have some time to take everything in and contemplate what will happen next. You can't force yourself on him, understand? Other than the possibility of a lawsuit, it just isn't right. Let him decide whether or not he wants to be with you. Though I'm pretty sure he'll want to in due time. Good luck COURTING him.

P.S. I'm not sure you know, since you seem uninformed (or maybe plain _unconcerned_) of laws such as rape and murder, but destruction of school property is _illegal_. Remember our little equation? Let me refresh your memory. There's a slight alteration, but it's basically the same thing.

            WORLD – SCHOOL GARDEN = PRISON. PRISON = SUPER ROOKIE – HIM.

Beginning to consider becoming a law enforcer,

Kate

__

_Excerpt From _Spill the Beans'_ Tag Board (turned semi-chat room):_

_Kate: _welcome to _Spill the Beans_!

_VirginShorty: _Ds s confidential, ryt?

_miss_alexia: _Yep. dnt get ur panties in a twist.

_number1_in_kanagawa: Kainan rulz!_

_MonkeyChef: _Nice site. Do u give cooking tips?

_miss_alexia:_ number1_in_kanagaw, ur close to being banned for life. y? i just dnt 

like u. _Spill the Beans_ rulz!

_o000o: _Yuck! Der r sum entries with ppl liking sum1 from d same sex!

_Kate:_ BIGOTS BANNED FOR LIFE.

_AcePlayer: Fairies rule!_

_SuperRookie: track **o000o** down and burn his/her house!_

_AcePlayer:_ cool. with all d luv problems floating 'round, u shud change ur URL to 

gotguts.ORGY add a 'y' --so much nicer. ;-p

_Kate: _sorry, no. il ask alex abt having a division centered on cooking if u like, but 

im not promising anything.

_MonkeyChef: _Sendoh?!__

_inluv_wid_rukawa: _hi guys. any1 from Shohoku? Freshman girl hir.

_Ginger: so_ luv d lay-out!__

_ClosetNetJunkie: _hey, ds s better than pachinko.__

_VirginShorty: _hey! i dnt wear panties!

_VirginShorty: _wut?! sendoh?__

_AcePlayer: _VS—so do u wear any underwear?

_number1_in_kanagawa: _hmph. il tell my friends ur site suck.

_SuperRookie: _inluv_wid_rukawa_—_every1 is gay. Convert. Now.

_Kate:_ every1, be nice. im not gay. SuperRookie, do i have 2 convert?

_miss_alexia: _number1_in_kanagawa, say farewell 2 ur computer. it will soon be 

infested with deadly viruses.__

_MonkeyChef: _SENDOH! i know it's u—i dnt know any1 else as perverted!__

_VirginShorty: _r u sendoh? uh…whoever sendoh is…?__

_madi: _peter, u @$shoLe!

_VirginShorty: _I dnt care if u r. I dnt know who he..or she…is nway.__

_ClosetNetJunkie: _ds is interesting. do we reveal names in d end?__

_SuperRookie: _No, ur ok. SHE isn't.

_catroina: _Kate, u rock!__

_inluv_wid_rukawa: _dinner time. bye. ur site is nice, btw.__

_Kate: _dat wasn't very nice.__

_SuperRookie:_ i have an idea hu she is.

_AcePlayer: _hu s dis sendoh? i bet he's HOTTT! every1 s interested in him.__

_Kate:_ kinda figured dat out.

_Sheng: _hey guys! Missed Ya.__

_aya_luvs_me: _yo.

_number1_in_kanagaw:_ im suing.

_MonkeyChef_: i know it's u sendoh. ur dead come b-ball practice monday 

afternoon.

_VirginShorty_: sendoh! wut sn r u using? tell me pls…

_VirginShorty_: not dat i care…jst curious. i dnt even know hu dis sendoh is…

_Eleine_: WOGY WUBZ!

__

Tbc

========

            Okay, so I know the update's sooooooooo overdue. But I lost inspiration (like in many of my other fics), but see? There's always hope. After a [long] while, I picked up the story and continued it. I hope people are still reading. ::looks hopeful::

            And I really don't know what the last part is all about (the tag board thing?) I was thinking of having another letter asking advice from a different person (not one of the constant six), but this is what came out since I wanted it to be a bit varied. The interjections that have nothing to do with the SD charas (ones using names—or something like that, note o000o) are there to make it seem like a real tagboard. I'm not sure if I'm going to have a tag board on the next part, but most probably I will. If you want a message to appear on it, I wouldn't mind posting it, just let me know and I will (keep in mind, however, that it has to have something to do with the fic in _any_ way). Don't forget to give me the SN you want to appear and what you want to say. ^_^

            Hazard a guess who's who? ^_____________~


End file.
